Ending
by Kazenosatoshi
Summary: Ash ha decidido ver a Misty antes de que comienze la liga Añil, pero en el camino ocurre un accidente, que hace que Ash pierda algo importante... las batallas de la liga se acercan... Ash pelea siguiendo al viento... y solo escucha un ruego desesperado...


**Ending**

**Capitulo 1: Recuerdos olvidados**

Donde estara?- se escucho a una mujer preguntarle al vacio- hace ya 7 días que salio...

En esa habitación, se podia sentir la presion que ejercia la precupación por la persona que habia desaparecido. Todos los presentes la podian sentir: un hombre ya entrado en edad, un joven ayudante de este, y la madre de el desaparecido. Y en sus mentes retumbaba la misma pregunta de la mujer, "donde estara?".

Todos aguardaban el regreso del chico de cabellos negros o por lo menos recivir una llamada para sentir la seguridad de que está bien. Este chico, se encamino hace ya una semana hacia una ciudad que esta a cuatro dias a pie, llevaba un ramo de flores en la mano y una gran esperanza en su corazon...

_"Flash Back"_

_-Mama, voy a ir a ver a Misty - dijo el chico a su madre quien se encontraba en la cocina-._

_-Si amor, vuelve pron...- decia mientras se dirigia a su hijo, pero callo al ver un ramo en manos de su hijo- Ash, y esas flores?_

_-Bueno mama...- pronuncio mientras se sonrojaba totalmente- son para Misty..._

_Su madre comprendio rapidamente las intenciones de su hijo, y solo le sonrio diciendo "cuidate en el camino", acto seguido el chico dedico una despedida y salio de la casa._

"Fin flash back"

Desde ese momento nadie lo a visto. Incluso han llamado a Brock, amigo de Ash, para saber si sabe algo de él, pero nada. Tambien llamaron a la chica, Misty, pero dijo que Ash nunca habia llegado, pero que ella avisaria si es que lo hacia...

Disculpen, necesito ayuda, este niño esta muy mal! - intentaba buscar ayuda un hombre de un alrededor de 20 años quien tenia en brazos a un chico desmayado y sangrando, estos se encontraban en las puertas del hospital- Por favor ayuda!.

Ante aquel grito salieron dos doctores y 4 enfermeras, tomaron al chico y lo llevaron a una sala de emergencia, mientras eran seguidos de cerca por aquel quien trajo al chico.

Al entrar a la sala, se prendio la luz roja, que indicaba que un paciente estaba dentro y que familiares y amigos deben esperar.

Nunca pense ver a Ash ketchum tan mal -pensaba en voz alta el chico, mientras veia el gorro de este, que estaba manchado con sangre y tenia petalos de flor pegados en algunas partes- ahora solo depende de su fortaleza...

En ciudad Celeste, se podia ver una chica recostada en su cama, ella era la lider de gimnasio de esa ciudad, pero no parecia tener animos para nada. Boca arriba, con las manos tapando sus ojos, y su boca semi-abierta se podia escuchar que repetia un nombre, de alguien que no se encontraba ya con ella...

Ash... -exclamo la chica mientras unas lagrimas caian por sus mejillas- ...Ash ...tonto...

La chica no podia creer que el mejor entrenador de Kanto se hubiera perdido asi como asi, despues de todo lo que él ha vivido, todo lo que esa chica lo ha visto hacer, arriesgar su vida, salvar el mundo, pelear contra cualquier adversario y salir sin ningun daño de todos esos casos, y ahora en una simple caminata ese chico desaparecio y nadie lo ha visto en 9 dias...

Misty! un chico quiere verte!- grito Daisy desde la puerta del gimnasio sacando a misty de sus pensamientos- es algo muy importante.

Misty, sin mucho interes, salio de su cuarto y llego a las puertas del gimnasio, viendo a un chico de 20 años que en sus manos tenia un gorro manchado en sangre...

Eso es de... - intento decir Misty ante su sopresa-.

Tu eres Misty Waterflower? - interrogo el chico- tengo algo que decirte...

.-Doctor, como esta el paciente? -pregunto una de las tantas enfermeras que se encontraban en ese lugar-.

Esta estable, despues de dos días logramos que sus signos vitales volvieran a la normalidad, detuvimos la hemorragia, cerramos las heridas... - explicaba el doctor como si hubiera sido la mayor operacion que hubiera hecho en su vida- nunca habia visto a un joven así, cualquiera en su estado hubiera muerto... pero este chico se recuperara pronto, de eso estoy seguro.

En ese instante se escucho un gran ruido que venia desde las puertas del establecimiento. Era una chica que entró con una bicicleta al hospital, y un chico que la seguia desde lejos.

Donde se encuentra Ash ketchum! -Interrogo la pelirroja a la chica de informacion-.

Ha... Habitación 102... -respondio la interpelada un poco asustada-.

Con la informacion ya entregada la chica dejo su bicicleta en el suelo y corrio hacia la habitación, encontrandose con el doctor y la enfermera que estaban tapando la entrada a esta.

Con permiso -dijo presurosa- necesito ver a la persona que se encuentra en esta habitación.

Disculpe usted no puede pasar, el paciente aun no se encuentra... -pero el doctor detenio a la enfermera-.

Puede entrar, pero solo por 10 minutos-.

Ambas personas dejaron paso a la niña de cabellos naranjos, y al pasar al lado del doctor le dio las gracias.

Ash... -exclamo al ver el cuerpo de su amigo con la frente vendada, el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda tambien-.

Misty, solo podia contemplar el cuerpo inmovil de su amigo, ninguno de los dos realizaba ningun movimiento. El sonido del respirador artificial, se apodero de la habitacion, y ella comenzo a acercarse lentamente. Cuando se encontro ya cerca, tomo una de las manos de Ash, y se arrodillo quedando a la altura. Misty comenzo a acariciar la mano del chico de cabello negro.

Estaba muy preocupada -comenzo a llorar- que bueno que estes bien... No queria que me dejaras sola, no de esta forma...

Las lagrimas caian sobre la mano de Ash que se encontraban en poseción de misty, ella no queria soltarlo. La chica beso la mano de su amigo y la reposo en su mejilla (la de misty) sintiendo aun un poco del calor tipico de Ash.

Yo se que estaras bien -en ese momento, sin sacar la mano de Ash de su mejilla, acerco su rostro al de su amigo y le dio un beso en la mejilla- por favor recuperate pronto...

Así pasaron los 10 minutos que le dieron, entre caricias y palabras de aliento, las cuales quiza no eran escuchadas. Pero misty sabia que de alguna forma él las habia escuchado, desde principio a fin.

Cuando salió de la habitación, se encontro con la madre de Ash, y todos los conocidos de este.

Él... -dijo misty con lagrimas en sus ojos, que rapidamente seco- él esta muy bien...

_**Proximo capitulo:**_

_-Quien eres?..._

No se pierdan el proximo capitulo

"**Recuerdos perdidos, segunda parte**"

**Notas del autor:**

Hola a todos vosotros, este es mi primer fic, el primero que quiero terminar xD, asi que si encuentran muchos errores se debe a mi inexperiencia.

Este fic es una forma de revivir otro fic que habia hecho, tambien de pokemon, trataba ensencialmente de lo mismo, pero mostraba enfasis en porque Ash fue a ver a Misty. Bueno todo eso y mas lo veran en los siguientes capitulos que espero hacer pronto. Si quieren dejen reviews, pero no los obligare xD.


End file.
